Kismet
by HereCome theDrumsx
Summary: Alex x Harper. Story is not to be taken TOO seriously, it was more of a fun thing for my friends and I. Lots of errors, don't like it - don't review.
1. Chapter 1

Wizards of Waverly place is copyright to Disney.  
Sally, Josh & Jess + the drawing on Chapter 6 is all copyright to me.

Don't like this story - don't review.

Was originally intended to be a oneshot, but I got carried away. Lots of mistakes probably, cos I did it on my phone :3

CHAPTER 1

Alex tried everything to focus on the teacher, but her attention soon drifted and she gazed up at the clock. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-.... Zzzz

"Alex...."

Alex murmered, "mmm..."

"Alex!!"

"What?!!" Alex woke up with a start and looked around for who was talking to her.

"Class is over" came a female voice. Alex couldn't help but give a sly smile when she looked right at her best friend. Harper Finkle. Her slightly eccentric friend who always wears the oddest clothes. Alex would never admit it, but Harper's clothes were actually alright. She admired the fact Harper could pull them off without caring.

"Hey you," she smiled

"Hey Alex! Sounded like you were having a nice dream.".

Alex giggled. Oh yes, she did have a nice dream. Far more exciting than any old boring maths lesson.

------------------

"Hey Russo!"

Alex felt a pit in her stomach but turned round anyway. "Oh, hey Dean!"

Dean leaned in for a kiss but Alex pushed him off gently and looked down.

"What's up, Russo? My breath bad or somethin'?"

"Or something.... Well actually a breath mint wouldn't go wrong either. I'll speak later, I need to go, uh, speak to..." She looked around everywhere trying to find someone she knew and spotted Justin. "To, uh..." Alex didn't want to say it, but she had no other choice... "To Justin! Hey Justin." She headed towards him without looking back at Dean.

----------

"Alex, what was with the blowing off Dean earlier? Everyones talking about it in school." Harper sat down in front of the Sub Station Counter.

"Pffst. What do you mean blowing off? I'm totally gonna call him later..." 'Oh if only you knew, Harper, if only you knew' Alex thought.

"Oh. Well, if you want I can spread around school that you and Dean are closer than ever!"

"Uh, yeah, sure... Why not." Alex sighed, she could think of a few reasons why not.

---------


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Alex sat at The Codded Carp Cafe, and fidgeted with her sleeves. "Dean, it's just not working out." She rehearsed. She repeated the line over and over, constantly reworking it and hoping Dean could forgive her.. Her head shot up the moment the door opened.

"Hey Dean, over here!" She waved him over.

"'Sup Russo, why did you want us to come here? I thought we were going rollerskating"

"Uh yeah about that..." She panicked, trying to think of an excuse "you know full well I can't skate on an empty stomach, besides how many times have I to tell you - call me Alex!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry Alex." They both giggled.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how last week, when you went to kiss me and I stopped you?"

"How could I forget, people were talking about that for a while"

"Uh yeah, sorry..." She hesitated, but it was now or never. "Dean... I don't think we're working out."

"What?" Dean stammered. "Is this some kind of joke? Did my mates set you up to this?"

"No, they didn't"

"Well... Is there someone else?"

Alex hesitated again, and thought of Harper. She paused for a second, looked Dean in the eyes and said "no, there's nobody else" she stood up and headed towards the door.

"For what it was worth," Dean called after her, "me and you were good Russo. Oh. I mean, Alex."

"I know."

-----------

-- CHATNET --

Alex Russo has signed online.

Harper F: hey alex! How'd the d8 go wit Dean?

Alex R: why would u care.

Harper F: jeez what's up wit u?

Alex R: nothing. I just don't see why u r always so interested in me and Dean.

Harper F: . . . Um, bcoz I'm ur best friend lol? I thought that was obvious

Alex R: lol its like u fancy me or something.

Alex R: kidding!

Harper Finkle has signed off.

Alex felt her heart race. The only reason she said that was to test the waters with Harper, but she didn't expect Harper to go offline. She raced to her mobile phone and dialed in Harper's number.

"This persons phone is switched off. Please leave a message after the beep. !BEEP!"

"Um hey it's Alex, obviously, um... Did I offend you earlier or upset you because I feel really guilty and I'm sorry! Just, phone me back, yeah? Bye"

Alex hung up and threw herself onto her pillow. "One day, I'll tell her I like her... One day."

---------


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

2 weeks had passed since Alex and Harper had talked on chatnet, and in those 2 weeks Alex never saw Harper apart from in class, and even then she never got the chance to talk to her. Between classes Harper would run off, and she never answered her phone anymore.

Alex stood outside History class, looking defeated. The bell rang for her to go in, and as soon as she sat down, in came Harper, who barely looked at Alex and sat 3 desks away from her. As the teacher started to drone on, Alex pulled out a piece of paper and wrote "u mad at me? U know I was just kidding" she folded it over and asked the kid next to her to pass it on to Harper.

Before she knew it, a note got passed back:

"I'm not mad, and I know!"

Alex scribbled back "then why have u been avoiding me?"

Again, a note got passed back.

"Ill tell you tonite, on chatnet"

Alex turned around and gave a small smile and nodded her head towards Harper. 'This is it,' she thought, 'tonight, when Harper tells me why she was avoiding me, I'll tell her how I feel.'

-----

-- CHATNET --

Harper Finkle has signed online.

Alex R: Hey good lookin'

Harper F: Hey Alex

Alex R: U gonna explain why u were ignoring me?

Harper F: I think I like girls.

Harper F: Thats why I freaked when u joked that I fancied u

Alex stared at the screen, repeating the words Harper had just said to her. 'I think I like girls.' She smiled, 'This is it,' she thought, 'Harper... I love you' but as she typed the words, a notification came up on the screen.

"YOUR INTERNET HAS DISCONNECTED. PLEASE CONTACT YOUR SERVICE PROVIDER TO FIND OUT MORE"

"What?!" She yelled at the screen, "No! You son of a b-"

"Alex!" Justin nodded disapprovingly as he walked in to the room, "What have we told you about your swearing!"

"Just shut up."

"What's up with you, sour-faced Sally?"

"For your information, the only reason she's sour-faced is because she's addicted to Acid Pops," Alex Scoffed, "Besides - nothing's wrong, just the stupid Internet cut out!"

"Why is that a big of a deal, you only use the Internet to find lame pranks."

"They're not lame, and I use the Internet for other things too." Alex stormed out the room, searching for her phone.

------

"Mom, do I really need to go to school today?" Alex groaned, hoping to not face Harper. 'My second fight with Harper in little than a month,' she thought.

"Sweetie, you have to go. You have that big Spanish test today!"

"Even more reason," she scoffed. "Seriously - you know I'm not good at Spanish!"

"You'll do fine, after all you do come from Latina heritage," Theresa smiled "Now go or you'll be late! Bueno suerte!"

Alex gasped, "Well Bueno suerte back at you!" she yelled as she was heading out the door.

"No, no sweetie, it means Good luck!" but by then, Alex was already gone.

------

Alex had barely got into the school when she heard someone shout her name. She turned round looking for a person to match the voice, and the first thing she noticed about them was their crazy watermelon hair band. "Harper," she grinned. "Listen, about last night, I didn't sign off cos I was mad or anything. Our internet-"

"You don't need to explain. Justin told me!"

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah! He was using your phone when I texted you to see if you were okay and why you went off chatnet and he'd told me the internet disconnected!"

"He did?" Alex smiled, 'Damn, he can be useful sometimes. Though why the hell was he using my phone,' she thought. 'I'll need to get back at him.' Alex linked her arm through Harpers and they walked to class together, passing the Janitor, who gave them a slight nod and curious look.


	4. Chapter 4

------

CHAPTER 4

Alex lay in bed thinking about everything. She stared at her wand, sitting next to her diary. Usually, the first thing she would have done was to reach forward for her wand, cast a spell or two - or five, then go to sleep and hope to sort out whatever mess she just made the next day. However, tonight - as she did every night over the past month, she grabbed her diary.

"Dear Diary,

Dad has still forbidden us to use magic since Max nearly got us caught a while ago. I'm still kind of adjusting to this magic-free life.

Xx

Alex"

She read it, then decided to rip out the page. 'Writing about magic in a diary could get us exposed' she remembered her dad telling her.

"Dear Diary,

Still trying to find out how to tell Harper how I feel. I know she likes girls, but how could she even like me? I mean, I love her.

My art teacher taught me a new word today. 'Kismet' - it means fate. Looks like I'm actually learning something.

Xx

Alex

P.S Mom will be so mad I've failed Spanish - I can tell"

She closed the diary over and turned off the lights. 'Have sweet dreams.' came Harper's voice inside Alex's head. She shut her eyes and smiled, "I know I will."

-----------

"Hey sweetie, rise and shine, there's someone here to see you!" Alex jumped up, panicking. 'Is it Harper? She can't see me like this!' she thought. Though when she looked up at the door, she saw someone she definitely wasn't expecting.

"Oh, hey Sally! Didn't expect to see you here. What brings you to my humble-" she stopped, looking around at the mess, "abode."

"I just dropped by to say thank you." Sally smiled, looking less sour-faced than she has done for a while.

"Oh? For what?" Alex tried racking her brains thinking for whatever she did to help Sally before.

"For helping me beat my Acid Pop addiction!"

"Ohhhh right, I forgot about that! Well, I didn't really help, I just told you that people thought you were sour-faced."

Sally smiled again, "Well, thanks anyway. If you ever need any help - like with Spanish or anything, just give me a call." She sat her number down on the desk and left.

-------------

MINI-CHAPTER (1)

!RING RING!

!RING RING!

"Hello, is this Alex Russo?"

"Uh, yeah - duh, who is this?"

"I have your diary. And I'll expose you."

"What? Who is this?!" Alex panicked.

"Lets just say, I go to your school."

!BEEP! !BEEP! !BEEP!

'They hung up,' Alex groaned. 'What am I going to do?'


	5. Chapter 5

--------------

CHAPTER 5

Alex paced around her room, remembering the phone call from last night. 'Someone who goes to my school? How could they have got my diary?' she wondered. She thought back to the previous day, the only person who could have been nearest to her diary at all that day from school was Sally. She rushed forward and grabbed her wand, before muttering 'Sorry, Dad' and whispered "Anteanimadverto!" Alex felt like she'd betrayed her family - by casting the spell that Max used that nearly got them exposed. The spell entailed rewinding time to the previous day, to view - not relive - what happened that day. She never understood quite how Max nearly got them exposed with that spell, because her Dad wasn't willing to tell her.

She looked around at her room, and saw herself lying in her bed.

"Hey sweetie, rise and shine, there's someone here to see you!" she heard her mum yell. She watched as Previous-Day-Alex scurried out of bed trying to tidy herself - and her room - in case it was Harper. Alex looked around while Previous-Day-Alex was talking to Sally, and her diary wasn't there. "Sally must not have took it," she concluded. "But then, who did?"

She pulled her wand out of her sock and casted "progressus insetus."

-----------

--- CHATNET ---

Alex Russo has signed online.

Alex R: Hey Harper!

Harper F: Hey Alex :-)

Alex R: I need ur help, someone has stole my diary!

Harper F: What? Who do u think it was?

Alex R: No idea :-( Guess we'll find out tomoz school. Need to stop them be4 they share my secrets.

---------------

"Gather round, gather round!" a girl yelled out. She stood up on the bench in the hallway. Everyone looked around curiously, and Alex pushed herself to the front of the crowd.

"Oh no... I forgot about Jess. The bitchiest girl in this school." she murmered deafetedly to Harper. Alex and Harper had spent most of the school day investigating, but could find no leads on who it was. After Gigi, the previous "It girl" of he school got expelled, Jess had started the school. No one knew why she got as popular as she did, but she knew secrets about every one in the school - and that's why people were scared of her.

"I know a secret about someone. Infact, they're standing amongst you right now." she grinned evilly. Everyone started looking around, whispering, wondering who's secret she was going to reveal. "Alex Russo," she narrowed her eyes at Alex, "Would you like me to confess your undying love for Harper for you, or would you like to do it yourself? Oh wait... oops." she laughed, and stepped off the bench and watched as everyone turned round to gaze at Alex. Alex felt tears in her eyes, and turned round to look at Harper - only to find out she was gone.

"By the way Alex, have your diary back. Remind me to thank my 'source'" she smirked, and walked towards her boyfriend, Drew. "Come on sweetie, no need to feel bad for the little dyke." she laughed, and kissed him.

-----------------

Alex ran to the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall, crying.

"Well, well. Who'd have thought - Alex Russo crying?" came a voice. Alex unlocked the stall and peeked out, to see Sally standing there handing her some tissues. "I always thought you were stronger than that." Alex opened the door wider and accepted the tissues.

"There's only a lot a girl can take." she sighed, finally leaving the stall too look at herself in the mirror. "Oh god, look at me, I'm a wreck!"

"No you're not! I don't know why Harper reacted the way she did, because you're one of the nicest girls I know."

Alex turned round to look at Sally, and shuffled herself forward towards her. "Thank you," she whispered, and before she knew it she leaned forwards and kissed Sally.

Sally pushed her off gently, and Alex looked at her - hurt. "I'm sorry... I'm straight - and I'm kinda seeing someone."

"Who?" Alex gazed down at her feet, looking ashamed for even making a move on Sally.

"Dean Moriarty." Sally hesitated, "We've been dating since you two broke up."

"Oh." Alex looked up, and just couldn't think of anything else to say.


	6. Chapter 6

-----------

CHAPTER 6

"Family meeting, come on everybody - family meeting!" Jerry yelled.

"Oh Dad, why do we still have family meetings." Alex complained.

"Because we're a family, and that's what families do. Now, sit down." Theresa replied.

"What's going on Dad?" Justin sauntered into the room and sat down next to Max and Alex, and turned round to whisper to her "I'm sorry... y'know, about what Jess did."

"Okay, now everyones here. Your mom and I have something we'd like to discuss with you.... Theresa." Jerry backed off, looking uncomfortable and clearly not wanting to discuss it himself.

"Really Jerry, leave me to say it?!" she scoffed, "Well kids, as you know we've been through a lot this year."

"No kidding" Alex muttered, loud enough for Justin to hear yet quiet enough so no one else could.

"Well, how would you like to move."

"Move, move where?" Max said excitedly. "Hopefully nearer to the Statue of Liberty, man I love that! Think of the pranks I could pull there!"

"I was thinking... well, we were thinking - what do you kids feel about California?"

"WHAT?" they kids yelled at the same time.

"You can't-" Alex yelled, "I mean - we were born here, we go to school here, we have fri-" she stopped herself, thinking of Harper. "All the people we know are here!" she continued.

"I know sweetie, but at least now we could get a fresh start. We could sell the Sub Station, buy a house, get you to a new school, meet new people," Theresa smiled, sadly. "However, we won't do it if you three don't want too."

----------

Alex walked back to her room slowly, thoughts rushing through her head. 'How can I move somewhere else, and not see Harper everyday?' Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, and she started searching her room. "Hello old friend," she grinned, pulling out her sketchbook. "I'm not leaving until I find out what Harper feels for me. I refuse to give up." she said out loud, unaware that standing at the doorway was the very girl she was thinking about.

"Alex," she smiled. "Guess who."

Alex turned around, and could feel herself almost jumping for joy - however, that would be silly if she did, so she ran up and gave her friend a huge hug. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You could never lose me," Harper replied, and before Alex could even catch a breath, she felt lips pressed against hers. By the time they broke apart, it felt like they where there for years.

"I thought... I thought you didn't like me." Alex said, refusing to taking her arms off Harper just incase this was all a dream.

"I've always liked you. I just couldn't believe you would like me, I thought this was all a joke that was meant to humiliate me that you and Jess had set up, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew - I couldn't lose you. Justin texted me saying yous might be moving to California, so I came as quick as I could. By the way, what were you looking for?"

Alex opened up her sketchbook, to reveal a quick sketch of Harper she drew a while back.

"I know, it's hardly amazing - but I was hoping that if I were to show you this, along with entries of my diary, you would know it wasn't all a joke."

(AN: .)

"It's amazing," said Harper. "Actually, no... you're amazing." and she leaned in to kiss Alex again.

Alex broke apart the kiss, and got a naughty smile and reached forward to close the door.

--------

Alex pushed Harper back on to the bed, and started kissing her neck.

"Wow, Alex, I knew you had a naughty side but-" however, she was interupted by Alex kissing her on the lips, and Alex reached down to Harper's top and lifted it over her head. She slowly started kissing Harper down her body, and started to take off Harper's jeans. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Harper asked.

"I've never wanted anything more..." Alex smiled.

--------

Alex lay in Harper's arms, staring at her while she slept, however they were soon disturbed by Justin walking into the room.

"Hey Alex I- WOAH" he turned round and stared at the wall trying to block out seeing his sister in bed with another girl.

"Justin, didn't no one ever teach you to fucking knock!" Alex yelled, slipping on a dressing gown while still lying under the covers. When she decided she was modestly covered, she got out of bed. "What do you want?"

"I just came in to tell you I know who gave your diary to Jess," he said, still refusing to take his eyes off the wall.

"Really? Who was it?"

"The Janitor."

"The Janitor...?" Alex repeated, scoffing. "Why would The Janitor give my diary to Jess, better yet - how did he get my diary?"

"Um well, I kinda accidently lifted your diary one day and took it to school. When I'd realised, I put it in my locker. The Janitor knew my combination because we formed our own book club, and I put books in my locker for him, and he puts books in my locker for me" Justin smiled.

"Well bravo, idiot. You really need to get some friends."

"Josh is my friend," Justin said, insulted.

"Seriously dude, you even know his name? Whatever. That doesn't explain how Jess got it."

"Well, Josh is scared of Jess, because Jess knows something about him that he doesn't want anyone else to know."

"So, is he this 'source' of hers then? How did you find all this out?"

"It's... it's a long story."

"Okay, fine. Just leave now! Before Harper wakes up."

"Not a problem," he replied and hurried out the door.

---------

Mini-Chapter (2)

FLASHBACK:

Justin opened his locker to find a book entitled "The Da Vinci Code". Justin smiled, 'this is one book I haven't read yet." He grabbed it out to find a post-it note from the Janitor,

"Hey Justin - Hope you enjoy this book, and find a code of my own in it. Josh." He looked at it bemusedly, and went over to a bench to immediately start looking for the code that the Janitor was on about. 'Huh,' he thought, 'this book has strange diagrams drawn on every 50th page.' He looked at his watch and noticed he had IT next period. 'Perfect, I can search these diagrams now!'

--------

Justin opened his locker, and sat a copy of the book Twilight in it. Inside it, he disclosed a note for the Janitor.

"It's okay - I have feelings for you too. I'll be 18 in a couple of days. Meanwhile, heres a book you can use to throw in your fire to keep you warm - we both know this book is crap anyway! Justin"

--------------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex sat next to Harper on the couch, thinking about what her mom had said about the past year. Theresa had just walked in the door with the groceries, when Alex and Harper decided to approach her. "Mom," she began. She knew, it was now or never. "I don't want to move to California."

"Well, why not sweetie?"

"Because... I'm in love with Harper." Theresa dropped the carton of milk in shock.

"Wh-what?"

"It's true, Mrs Russo. And I'm in love with your daughter." Harper turned round to look at Alex and smiled.

"Ar- are you sure?" Theresa looked at the couple, before breaking into a grin. "I knew convincing all of you we were moving would give you the push you need!"

"What?" Alex looked confused.

"We set it all up! We got Justin to text Harper after the family meeting. Justin had told us what had happened at school that day, and we knew if we said we were moving, you wouldn't give up without a fight" Theresa looked proudly at her daughter, almost welling up in tears.

-----------

Alex walked hand in hand with Harper at school that day, and the next - and the next. Of course, Jess was angry with this recent development, but was even more angrier about the fact that her 'source' was no longer willing to be her source. In fact, people admired Alex and Harper, that eventually everyone stopped caring about hiding their secrets. Helen, the class clown, revealed that she goes to clog dancing classes. Newt, the IT geek, admitted that he takes ballet lessons - and loves every minute of it. And Justin - well, he kept his secret, but I suppose that was probably one that was best left secret.

------------

Mini-Chapter (3)

Alex couldn't take her eyes off Harper, and was barely paying attention as the History teacher was droning on about how America is the greatest. She picked up a scrap piece of paper and scribbled "House is empty tonite, wanna drop by later? ;) xx" and passed it along to Harper. Harper scribbled back "of course I would! you look great today btw. i was just thinking. i believe that me and u? it was kismet. xx" Alex looked at it and broke into a grin, and passed back another note:

"I know. x"


End file.
